Game player
by Sapphire1112
Summary: Sam has taken Grace back to America behind Connie's back...but what if things were not the way they seemed? I do not own the characters. Strachamp.
1. Chapter 1

"I still don't get this, Dad. _Why_ are we here – what are we doing this for?" Grace protested.

"Nothing for you to worry about, darling – just grown up stuff!" Sam shrugged off his daughter's question. "Now I need a favour, Grace. I need you to phone your mother – I've written you a script." He handed her a piece of paper.

" _You've written me a script?!_ " She repeated indignantly. "What the hell, Dad?"

"Oi! Language, Grace!" Sam reminded her sharply.

" _Sorry_ Dad." Grace apologised. "But a _script_?! I mean wha...this says that we're in _America_!"

"I'll explain later – I promise, but just do this for me." Sam answered, firmly. "I'm your father, so do as you're told, young lady!"

"Ok, _fine_! But you owe me, Dad – I don't like _lying_ to Mum and I think it's _very unfair_ of you to ask me to." She retorted, flouncing over to the bed where her mobile phone was lying. She dialled her Mum's mobile. "You better have a _good_ reason for it!"

Sam shrugged again. His daughter was getting way too opinionated for his liking. He smirked in spite of himself. Connie was going to be _so_ mad at him, he thought delightedly. _She was going to be furious!_

Grace was very quiet all day after that and when they went down for dinner that evening, she barely looked at her Dad. He hadn't explained as he'd promised to – _he hadn't explained anything,_ but Grace was a bright young girl and she had more or less worked out what her father was up to by herself. To say she was unimpressed was an understatement. He was such an idiot sometimes!

All through dinner, Grace was formulating a plan in her head. She had seen a poster in the foyer for a youth group meeting that evening – all young people were invited, which fitted in with her plans perfectly. She just had to persuade her Dad she was ok going to it on her own – something he had struggled with since the accident, especially after she'd been diagnosed with Epilepsy. She needed him out the way for a while.

As it happened, once Grace mentioned that she intended to go to the youth group, Sam asked if she would mind if he went out for a walk while she was there. He had also been much subdued since the phone call to Connie. It hadn't gone the way he _intended_ it to go and he hadn't enjoyed listening to it at all.

Sam had expected Connie to be _angry_. He had thought that she would go ballistic and fully expected a slap the next time he saw her. He didn't mind getting a sharp slap from Connie – an angry Connie was the best kind of Connie and it was _completely_ worth getting a slap from her just to see her lose her temper.

She hadn't been angry though, not even mildly angry. She had been upset – _devastated._ Sam could hear it in her voice – and worse, so could Grace, despite Connie's obvious attempt to hide her feelings from her daughter. Sam felt _so_ guilty now. He felt guilty for hurting Connie and guilty because in hurting Connie, he had also hurt Grace. He had been wrong to ask his daughter make that call to her mother. And the longer the call had gone on – the more difficult Grace had found it. That had been obvious but at the time Sam was out of his depth and had no idea how to terminate his earlier plan. Now Grace felt like _she_ had hurt her Mum too. It wasn't fair on either of the two women he loved and now he didn't know what to do to put it right, so he was grateful for the chance to get some fresh air. _He needed time to think_.

Once her Dad had gone, Grace went back up to their room and packed her suitcase. She packed her Dad's to, although, she wasn't sure yet whether she was going to let him come with her – or even tell him. Maybe it was better to leave a note – just so he didn't worry. Grace had long since found her Dad's attempts to annoy her Mum exasperating, but it was how he was and usually her Mum was just as bad – deliberately irritating her Dad. For some reason that Grace couldn't understand, they both seemed to enjoy annoying each. However, on this occasion, her Dad had gone too far – _way too far!_

Grace was also aware that Sam _knew_ he'd acted badly and it hadn't been his _intention_ to upset her Mum. She couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for him – like most children from broken homes, what Grace wanted most was for her parents to be together, but she feared that after this, it might _never_ happen and she was determined to find a way through this.

Grace was debating her next move. She could take a taxi, but taxis cost money – money she didn't have. Or she could ring her Mum, but she would have to do a lot of explaining. Thanks to Sam, Connie thought they were in America and explaining this – whatever ' _this_ ' was wasn't a conversation Grace wanted to have over the phone - and she still couldn't decide what to do about her Dad. There must be a way through this. As she was mulling through things over, Sam arrived back.

" _Oh my God, Dad_!" Grace exclaimed. "What happened?"

"They were bothering her – I just tried to help." Sam muttered, his ego having clearly taken a knock. "I'm fine, Gracie. _I'm fine._ "

"You're clearly _not_ fine, Dad. Lie down there." She indicated one of the twin beds in their room. She got her phone out.

"What are you doing? I said no police, no hospital!"

"I'm calling Grandma."

" _What?_!" Sam looked utterly horrified at the thought. " _No, Gracie_."

"Shush, Dad! I don't really think you're in any state to argue, do you?! - You can barely walk!"

"But not _Grandma_!" He whined.

"Well, you don't want an ambulance and I can't exactly call _Mum_ , can I? - She thinks we're in America! You've really done it this time, haven't you, Dad – the _one_ person who could have actually helped you!" She turned away as Audrey Strachan answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Grandma, it's Grace. I need your help.. _.please_...it's hard to explain...urm..."

"Slow down Grace. What is it?"

"Dad's hurt and he won't go to hospital. I...I know you and Mum have _never really got on,_ but I need you to take us to hers...it's...it's hard to explain..."

"You can't call your Mum and ask her to come to Dad's?"

"Urm...we're not at _home_ – it's a _long story_ , Grandma, but we left – we're in a hotel and Dad's not up to telling me how to get to Mum's so I can't get a taxi. _Please Grandma_ , I promise I'll explain when you get here – I know the hotel address...I can't ring Mum – she thinks we're in America...and..."

" _She thinks you're in America?!_ _What..._ " Audrey sighed. "Ok, Grace – tell me the address and I'll come but tell your Dad that there _better be a good_ _explanation_ _!_ "

Grace gave her Grandma the address. "Thank you Grandma."

She hung up and turned back to her Dad. He looked nervous. "Was she _annoyed?_ "

Grace sighed. "Well, she wasn't exactly _happy_ , Dad! It _is_ after ten o'clock!" Yes, her Dad was definitely going to be in the doghouse when her Grandma arrived and heard exactly what had gone on. "But that's _nothing_ compared to how Mum's going to react when we get there is it?!" she added. " _Seriously Dad_ , you'll be lucky if she patches you up rather than _finishing you off!_ "

Audrey Strachan knocked on the door – Grace had given her there room number too. She still rather miffed at being called out at this time of night, but Grace had sounded desperate and had said that Sam was hurt, so she had got in the car straight away.

Grace opened the door. "Thank you Grandma."

"Ok Grace – where is he?" Grace stepped back to reveal the battered and bruised man lying on the bed. "Oh, _Sam_ – what have you got yourself into?! _Honestly_ , letting your young daughter see you like this!"

"Sorry Mum." He muttered. "I did tell her not to call you."

"Yes, well – it's a good thing she did by look of you – never mind, what's done is done, I suppose! Let's check out of this hotel and get you into the car – then _someone_ can tell me what you're doing here – and why _Connie thinks you're in America!_ "

"Yes, Grandma." Grace answered politely as Audrey took one of Sam's arms. Between them they managed to get him off the bed and out of the room. Audrey had brought a porter upstairs with her and he followed them with the cases.

As they pulled out of the hotel car park in Audrey's car, she cleared her throat. "Right, seeing as your Dad isn't up to talking – _you've got some explaining to do, young lady_!"

"Yes, Grandma." Grace sighed. This wasn't going to go well however she put it. "Urm..."

"Start at the _beginning_ , Grace." Audrey instructed. " _Why_ are you in a hotel on the other side of London when you've got a perfectly good flat near your Dad's work?"

"Dad sold our flat and resigned from his job." She muttered, aware that _everything_ she said was going to make her Dad look awful – no matter how much she tried to sugar-coat it.

Audrey looked shocked. "He's done _what?!_ Why?"

"I only...know the bits I've worked out, Grandma – Dad hasn't _really_ explained." She stammered. "Urm...I had to make a phone call to Mum saying we'd gone back to America...and...and that Dad told me it was her idea and I was really happy about it...I...I didn't _want_ to do it...I...I think he was trying to make Mum _angry_ or something, only...she wasn't – she was _really upset_." Grace sniffed tearfully.

" _Connie's not the only one who can play games!_ " Sam muttered wanting to take the heat away from his daughter. "I thought she'd be _angry_ with me – I wouldn't have done it if I'd known she'd be _upset!_ I didn't want to _hurt_ her."

"Oh, Sam – I really don't known what to say to you! - _Of course she'd be upset_ if she thought you'd just disappeared with her daughter! - and _what kind of person makes their daughter do that?!._..there, there, sweetheart. It'll be ok." She added to Grace who had started crying.

"Gracie, I'm so sorry – I shouldn't of asked you to do that. It was _wrong._ " Sam told his daughter, hating himself for making her do it in the first place.

"No, you shouldn't have Dad – but what I don't understand is _why_!" Grace answered – drying her eyes on her sleeve.

" _Use a tissue, Grace, please!_ " Audrey remarked sharply.

Grace took a tissue. " Sorry, Grandma. Well, Dad?"

"It's hard to explain to an 11 year-old, Gracie." Sam muttered.

"Well, _try!_ " Grace snapped. " _You owe me an explanation, Dad!_ "

"She's right, Sam – and she is quite grown-up for her age" Audrey told him sharply. "Besides, I'm doing _my_ best to try and understand but I'm struggling to – and I'm your _mother!_ "

Sam sighed. "Ok, I'll try. Gracie, I love your mother, but I can't help finding her more... _a_ _ttractive_ when she's annoyed – I know it sounds stupid. She likes annoying me too – It's like a _competition_ sometimes..." He trailed off as his mother gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yes it _is_ stupid Dad – it's like _two children in a playground!_ " Grace agreed. "God, you're such an _idiot!_ "

" _Don't speak to your father like that, Grace._ " Audrey scolded.

"I'm _sorry_ , Grandma – but _he is_! Mum was starting to _accept_ that the three of us could be a family!" She saw Audrey purse her lips. "I know you don't like Mum, Grandma – _but that's what I want – and it's what Dad wants_. The three of us together – and I know _it's what Mum wants as well_ – even though she pretends she doesn't – but she was coming around and accepting it." She turned back to look at Sam.

"I didn't know she.." He muttered, but Grace cut him off.

"Sure you _do_ , Dad – why did you think she was _that_ upset on the phone earlier? - it wasn't _just_ because she thought she'd lost me!" She turned back. "But you've taken this competition too far! _You've ruined everything!_ " She stared angrily out the window. If they hadn't been in a moving car, she would have stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her. Maybe it's lucky they _were_ in a car, Grace thought – her Grandma wouldn't be impressed if she had slammed a door.

Audrey sighed. "Grace – it doesn't matter how _I_ feel about your Mum. If that's what _you_ and _your Dad_ want – then I'll just have to accept it, won't I!...I just wish your Dad wasn't such a _childish, pig-headed, blithering idiot_ at times!"

Grace gasped and then giggled. " _Grandma!_ "

" _Mum!_ " Sam complained. "You told Grace off for calling me an idiot!"

"Yes, well I hate to admit it, Sam – but she's _right!_ " Audrey retorted.

They spend most of the remaining journey in silence – aside from Audrey enquiring how her son had come to get his injuries. Sam had fallen asleep by then and Grace said she wasn't sure – but she _thought_ he'd been trying to help someone rather than deliberately getting in a fight.

It was well after midnight when Connie was woken from an uneasy sleep. She'd had the _worst_ day. It had started off really well, with her arriving at Sam's flat for a family breakfast with Sam and their daughter.

It had taken Connie a while to warm to the idea of being a _family._ She and Sam had _al_ _ways_ been competitive with each other and they'd _always_ enjoyed putting each other's noses out of joint – it was a kind of _'flirting'_ to them.. Their little 'meeting' in the store room had ended up unearthing passion she's d forgotten was there – they hadn't been intimate since before Grace was born and it had taken her completely by surprise – because _she really enjoyed it_. There was something 'homely' about being with Sam - and that frightened her, so it was easier to go back to the way she was used to. Connie cope didn't well with change – _unless_ she had initiated it. On top of that was the fact that Grace had never known her parents being together, so their daughter's eagerness for them to be a family always came as a shock, but Connie had got used to the idea eventually and she liked the comfort and stability their ' _family_ _unit'_ offered.

That day had very quickly gone sour when she was told that Sam had resigned and disappeared. Upon further investigation, Connie had discovered that he had vacated his flat, but the worst was yet to come, when she received a call from her very excited daughter thanking her for suggesting that the two of them went back to America without her – whilst she remained in England on her own. Connie did her _best_ not to let on to her little girl that she'd had no idea about any of it _or_ that she was in fact _very distressed_ by the thought of losing them both – something she would of course _deny_ if anyone asked her if she missed Sam. She was also _confused_ – she had really believed that Sam wanted this – a family with her and Grace and she couldn't understand why he'd done this. _It hurt._ _It really hurt._ The day had deteriorated even more rapidly once Grace had hung up and, unable to deal with so many strong emotions, Connie had violently slammed her hand down repeatedly on her phone until it broke, cutting her hand in the process. _That had hurt too_.

So Connie hadn't had a great day and it was a few minutes before she realised that someone was knocking on her door.

" _Mum!_ " A familiar voice yelled urgently from outside. _Grace? It couldn't be!_ She must still be asleep – but she wasn't, and both the knocking and yelling continued, so Connie went to the door.

Grace fell into her mother's arms. " _I'm sorry, Mum – I'm so sorry about the phone call._ "

"Ok, darling." Connie mumbled, surprised by the turn of events – and not really _understanding_ why her daughter was apologising – or _how she was there at all_. But the surprises kept coming.

"Connie." Audrey Strachan nodded at her, propping Sam up. "Do you mind if we leave the _explanations_ until he's inside?"

"Yeah...sure" Connie muttered, putting Sam's other arm over her shoulder. "We'll take him to my room – he looks like he needs to be in bed. Can you get me some warm water and my medical bag, darling?" She called to Grace, taking Sam off Audrey and propping him up until they got to her room.

"Best leave the explaining _until she'll patched your Dad up_ , I think!" Audrey commented to Grace as they got the water. "She might not _want_ to patch him up _afterwards!_ "

"I don't know, Grandma – she doesn't seem as _angry_ as I thought she'd be."

After tending to Sam, Connie sat with him until he fell asleep, then she made her way back to the living room, where Grace and Audrey were waiting nervously.

"I gather there's some explaining to do?" She commented. She was still a bit confused – possibly annoyed, but the most important thing was that _Sam and Grace were here_. She would leave being mad at Sam until he was well enough to defend himself – _if he could!_

Audrey cleared her throat loudly. " _Before_ we explain, Connie, can I just say that _neither Grace or I_ _approve of Sam's behaviour_ and he's had a good telling off from _both of us_ – so feel free to _'throw the book at him'_ when he wakes up!"

Connie sighed."Don't tell me, Sam's been _playing games_ again!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you angry?" Sam whispered sleepily as Connie climbed in next to him.

Bless him. Sam Strachan was just too cute when he was half asleep and no matter how much Connie _wanted_ to be angry with him, it was just too much like hard work at the moment. "I haven't decided yet." She answered quietly, lying down.

"I didn't think you'd want to share with me, _after_..." He trailed off.

"I don't have a lot of _choice_ in the matter, Sam. This _is_ my bed and there is _no way_ I'm sleeping on the sofa!" Came her abrupt reply. "Your mum has temporarily taken up residence in the guest room, Grace is in her room and _your_ not well enough to sleep on the sofa – besides, _someone_ has to keep an eye on you tonight, because you're too stubborn to go to hospital and whether you like it or not, I'm your doctor tonight!"

"Ok." He murmured, unusually conforming to being a good patient for her. Maybe he was just tired after his beating and, he _had_ been sleeping before she'd joined him, so he was probably still half asleep. Of course that didn't stop him from trying to push his luck – he wouldn't be Sam Strachan otherwise! "Suppose it's too much to ask for a kiss goodnight...?" The _arrogance_ of the man!

Connie knew he was expecting her to shun his request with a sharp response and decided to do the opposite – just to annoy him. She leaned over and gave him a harsh kiss on his lips. He grunted slightly as her ribcage made sudden contact with his bruised ribs. She remained leaning over him, smirking."Oh, did that hurt, darling? _Good_!" she lay back down next to him.

Better start grovelling, Sam thought, that wasn't really the kiss he'd been aiming for. On the other hand, he would have been shocked if he had got the 'loving' kiss he knew from experience she was capable of giving him – when she wasn't 'pretending' she didn't care. He knew he didn't deserve it right now, no matter how much he longed for it. "I'm sorry I upset you, Connie – I was being an idiot, but I didn't do it to hurt you." He started.

She sighed. "I know, Sam you were just _playing games_ and let's face it – I'm just as bad as you sometimes!"

"So...you're not going to yell?" He pressed her and Connie wasn't sure but she thought she detected a hint of disappointment in his voice.

She sighed again. "Sam, it's _very tiresome_ yelling at you when you can't yell back. Besides, I'd rather _not_ do that when our daughter is asleep in the next room." She turned over away from him. "Or your _mother_ for that matter!" Audrey Strachan was seemingly accepting that her son loved Connie Beauchamp and _at the moment_ , she seemed to be on Connie's side over Sam's latest 'Game tactics', but she certainly didn't need another reason to 'swap sides' again. "I'll shout at you when we're alone and you can shout back, ok? Now go to sleep!"

"Ok." He muttered, but a few minutes later, he was unable to stop himself from speaking again. "Con?"

"Shuush."

"I can't...I can't...do this." He stammered.

"You can't do _what?_ " Connie retorted.

"I can't share a bed with you when there's...a wall between us..." he muttered.

She looked back at him – slightly amused by his sudden need for affection from her. "I don't see any _wall_ , Sam – do you?"

"But you won't _talk_ to me." He whispered, nervously.

"Sam – it's the _middle of the night!_ " She retorted lightly. " - and I didn't turn away to snub you. I'm just more comfortable lying on this side at the minute!"

In the darkness, Sam could just make out the small smile she gave him before turning her head away again. He exhaled. She didn't hate him then and was clearly quite happy to lie next to him. Sam shuffled towards her, gingerly due to his bruised ribs.

"Easy, sweetie" She whispered softly when he grunted slightly from discomfort. Reaching her back, he draped one arm over her and she leaned up slightly so he could wrap his other arm around her. Sam relished in her proximity.

Connie sighed again. "Seeing as you obviously don't want to _sleep_ at the moment..." She remarked. "If there's anything you wish to explain _before_ we have our shouting match – perhaps now would be a good time, darling?"

He cleared his throat. "Yeah...urm...I wanted to...make you _angry_." He mumbled.

"Oh – why?"

"I know it's childish but, I just find you even more attractive when you're angry with me, Con."

"So...you...quit your job...and...sold your flat...just to make me angry?" She said slowly. "You're right. That _is_ childish!" She looked back at him again. "So...what were you planning to do _after_?"

"Huh? After?" Sam looked a bit confused.

"Mm-hm. _After you'd made me angry_ , darling...were you and Grace just going to stay in the hotel for the rest of your lives? I mean you've got no job and no flat..." She pointed out helpfully.

He screwed his face up. "Well...urm...I didn't... _really_ consider...that..."

Connie giggled. "No you didn't, did you!...well, I guess it's a good job you've got me then!" She patted his arm. "You'll both have to stay with me – at least for the time being!"

"I love you, Con." He whispered.

"mmm...I love you too, Sam – despite the games we both play!"

He hugged her tightly. He hadn't been expecting her to say it back. Connie Beauchamp _rarely_ admitted her feelings to _anyone_ – particularly where Sam Strachan was concerned.

"So...are you going to tell me who you pissed off then?" She remarked lightly.

"W...what?...I didn't..." He stammered.

"Bloodied nose, split lip, bruised ribs...you pissed _someone_ off, Sam!"

"Grace went to a youth group in the hotel, so I went for a walk – I felt _awful_ about the phone call – I still do. Stupidly, it never occurred to me that you'd be upset, but..."

"Shush...go on." Connie patted his arm, to distract him from the uncomfortable tandem he gone off on.

"Well, I went for a walk and on the way back I saw these two teenagers hassling a young woman – I don't know exactly what they wanted, but I tried to intervene."

"So...you pissed them off because you tried to help the woman?" She asked, sympathetically.

"Basically." He agreed. "But it kind of worked – I mean she got away."

"But she came back to help you though? - _right?_ "

"No, but..." he began, but Connie cut him off.

" _No?!_ What – she just left you there, bleeding on the ground?! _How dare she!_ After you tried to help her!"

"Shhush, it''s ok, Con – I'm ok." Sam soothed her. In her indignation, her voice was getting louder and louder - and they were in danger of waking Grace and his mother. "Shuush," He whispered. "Let's go to sleep."

"Mmm." Connie agreed, calming down as he nuzzled into her neck. This felt _nice_ , although part of her couldn't believe she was actually letting him into her heart again – allowing him to be her other half so easily, after what he'd just done, but Connie was tired. Tired of arguing with Sam. Tired of pushing him away. Tired of being on her own.

 _Connie Beauchamp was tired of playing games._


End file.
